highschoolmusicalsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Senior Year Spring Medley
We gotta show what we’re all about, "Senior Year Spring Medley" is a song performed in the Musical of Senior Year, in High School Musical 3: Senior Year, the song is a release of the reprise of 5 songs of the same movie, sang for a different protagonist. Songs * Last Chance (ballad): Kelsi and Ryan * Now Or Never (Reprise): Chad, Zeke, Jason, Martha, the cheerleaders and the basketball team * I Want It All (Reprise): Ryan and several backup girls * Just Want To Be With You (Reprise): Sharpay, Jimmie, Troy and Gabriella * A Night To Remember (Reprise): Sharpay, some male backup singers and Tiara Lyrics & Kelsi It’s our last chance, to share the stage Before we go our separate ways High school wasn’t meant to last forever It’s our last chance, for us to shine To bring you music one more time So come on, come on, come on (Come on, come on, come on) Come on, come on, come on High Cheerleaders W-I-L-D, Wildcats, you know we are W-I-L-D, Wildcats, come on, come on East High boys, let’s make some noise W-I-L-D-, Wildcats, now’s the time High Basketball Team & Cheerleaders This is the last time to get it right, This is our last chance to make it our night Team, work together This is the last chance to make our mark History will know who we are This is the last time to make it count, It’s Now or Never! Yeah! Ryan I Want It All! I want it, want it, want it! The fame and the fortune and more, I want it All! I want it, want it, want it, I gotta have my star on the door I want the world, nothing less All the glam and the press Only giving me the best reviews I Want It All, Want It All, Want It All, Want It All, Want it All! Kick it girls! I Want it All, Want it All, Want it All Want it All, Want it ALL! My band, thank you, East High, you’re amazing, good night! Sharpay Ooo, yeah, ooh, yeah I gotta lot of things, I have to do All these distractions, our future’s coming soon We’re being pulled, a hundred different directions But whatever happens, I know I’ve got you You’re on my mind, you’re in my heart It doesn’t matter where we are We’ll be alright, even if we’re miles apart Even if we’re miles apart! Even if we’re, miles, and miles, and miles apart! Jimmie All, I wanna do, is be with you, be with you & Jimmie There’s nothing we can do Sharpay Eww & Jimmie I just wanna be with you Jimmie Only you & Jimmie No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart Sharpay A-a-achoo! Jimmie I just wanna be with… Sharpay Eww Jimmie You! Troy You know how life can be, it changes over night & Gabriella It's sunny then raining, but it's alright Gabriella A friend like you & Gabriella Always makes it easy! Troy I know that you get me & Gabriella Every time Through every up, through every down, You know i'll always be around Through anything, you can count on me! All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you There's nothing we can do, I just wanna be with you, only you No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart Troy You know it's true & Gabriella I just wanna be with you! I just wanna be with you! Troy The sun will always shine, that’s how you made me feel We’re gonna be alright, ‘cause what we have is real Gabriella And we will always be together Gabriella & Company All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you There's nothing we can do, I just wanna be with you, only you No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart Troy You know it's true Gabriella & Company I just wanna be with you! Gabriella All I wanna do Gabriella & Company All that I wanna do, is be with you! All that I wanna do, is be with you! All that I wanna do, I just wanna be with you! All that I wanna do, I just wanna be with you! Guys Who’s that girl? She’s so fine Who’s that girl? I don’t recognize Who’s that girl? She looks so good, yeah Guess we’ve never really noticed, but we’ve probably should Tiara Big fun! On the night of nights, the night of nights, tonight! Let’s dance, on the night of nights, you know we’re gonna do it right! & Sharpay It’s gonna be our night! Guys You know it! & Sharpay To remember! Guys For all time! Sharpay Surprise! & Guys Big fun! & Sharpay It’s gonna be the night Guys The best! & Sharpay To last forever! Guys The rest of our lives! & Sharpay We’ll never, ever, ever forget! It’s gonna be…. Sharpay My night! Guys Oh yeah! & Tiara All together! Guys Say it loud! & Tiara Come on now, everyone! That’s right! It’s gonna be the night! Tiara You can bet! & Tiara To remember! Guys Hear the crowd! & Tiara And never, ever, ever, never, ever, ever, never, ever, never, ever, ever forget! Appearance High School Musical 3: Senior Year